


Changing Destiny

by Rubea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Ruby Rose is a Faunus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubea/pseuds/Rubea
Summary: A small and enthusiastic girl with big dreams, that’s Ruby Rose, follow her as her dream to become a huntress comes true earlier than she thought. This results in her struggling with keeping her secret safe and some unexpected emotions that come up for a certain spartan girl  All while trying to guide/lead her team into the best the world has ever seen…





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone,  
> We are very excited to publish the very first part of our very first fanfic. However there are a few things we wanted to say. First of all none of us have any experience writing fanfics and English is not our native language. So it is certain there will be flaws in our work. If you find any and/or just enjoy what we did feel free to leave a comment, it is very much appreciated.  
> With that out of the way we hope you enjoy reading.
> 
> Disclaimer: We do not own RWBY
> 
> edited by Riot_Of_Roses12

Beacon Academy, a home to future huntsmen and huntresses, handpicked prodigies who go through the most elite education there is to protect humanity against the creatures of Grimm.

While in Beacon, students learn about using Dust, the main source of magic in the realm, practicing with their weapons, learning tactics effective against Grimm, and learning about the bloody history of Remnant. The Professors, veteran hunters, attempt to maintain an environment of honor and humility and instill this in their students, in addition to the constant physical challenges ensuring the students maintain the physical skills necessary for their chosen line of work, and the teams they are assigned encourage the creation of bonds with their fellow students, making lifelong friends.

It was a few minutes after Ruby and her sister, Yang, arrive at Beacon. The final school for huntsmen in Vale, and the most highly regarded academy in Remnant.

Beacon is even bigger and more impressive than it looks in television and pictures, especially with the afternoon sun standing high above the highest tower. Excited, Ruby dashes forward, taking everything in as she leaves Yang with all of the luggage.

Unable to hear her sister’s slightly amused yet exasperated call asking for her help with the luggage. However, a worker from Beacon walks up to Yang and offers to bring their luggage to the sleeping area and giving them instructions to the dining area for when they get hungry. 

Handing over the suitcases to the porter, Yang quickly rushes after Ruby, catching up to her and asking “So, what do you think of Beacon so far? Does it match your expectations?”

“Well, it's great so far!” sarcasm apparent across Ruby's face and voice, “That mace wielder already hates me, and the black haired girl who rescued me disappeared before I could get her name!”” 

Suddenly, Ruby's eyes widen and her hands start to tap her head as she tries to look behind her, spinning in a circle. “They’re not visible, are they?” 

Yang chuckles at her sister spinning in a circle, stopping her and ensuring that her skirt and hairpins are still in place..

“Don’t worry about it, they’re still in place, and I’ll beat up that asshole if he ever bothers you again. What about the girl with the white hair you talked to? She seemed nice..” Yang trails off.

The sisters make their way to the dining room with Ruby explaining that no, the white haired girl was not nice, she was very snooty and standoffish.

The dining room is massive, a sleek marble floor that glistens by the light of the chandeliers illuminating the room. The windows seem to reach to the top of the ceiling, ending in a beautiful archway pattern. Many soon-to-be students are among the room.

Ruby heads off to get some food while Yang searches for a free table. Eventually, she spots a black haired girl wearing a bow, sitting alone.

She looks exactly like the girl who Ruby said helped her during the incident she had shortly after they arrived in beacon today. Yang walks to the table and stands in front of it, “Do you mind if my sis and I sit here with you?” Eyes never leaving her book, the girl nods nods at Yang’s question and makes a soft approving hum.

Yang waves Ruby over, and sits down slowly, a bit uncomfortable since the girl is still deep in her book. 

They sit there in silence for a few minutes, the black haired girl turning the page every minute or so and Yang shifting uncomfortably, until Ruby arrives at the table with two plates in her hands, she places one in front of Yang and notices how the book girl doesn’t have anything to eat. “Oh! It’s you again! Hi! Want me to get you something to eat too?l Oh, my name is Ruby and she’s my sister Yang, what’s your name?” 

The girl looks up from her book and just says, “I’m Blake”, before she returns to reading again, leaving both Ruby and Yang confused as they start to eat. They eat their meal in silence, Ruby slowly starts to shuffle along the bench, slowly and inconspicuously making her way in front of the girl. 

Looking with a bright and wide smile over her book, waiting for a response she doesn’t get. “Soooo… you like reading books?” 

The girl lets out a gentle sigh and looks back at Ruby over the book, still hiding half of her face behind it. “Yes, it’s nice and quiet.” Ruby is surprised by this reaction, but begins to respond before Glynda Goodwitch, a teacher she recognizes from the incident that got her invited to Beacon early, silences the entire room. 

She orders everyone to clean up their plates and to head into the ballroom where they will spend their first night at Beacon.

Yang fetches their sleeping bags while Ruby picks out a nicely lit spot in the ballroom near Blake. 

The Blonde brawler then goes on a mission to find her old friends once the sisters settled down, leaving Ruby alone with Blake. The little Rose concentrated on the flashing video game on her scroll..

Slowly but surely, the room starts to fill with students, and Yang spots three interesting students enter and look around for a place to sleep. 

She waits until they find a nice and quiet place to sleep and approaches them, trying to think of things to say. A blond boy, a black haired boy with a shock of pink in his bangs, and an orange haired girl are slowly unpacking until the blonde girl stops before them with an excited look and her hand outstretched in greeting. “Hello! I’m Yang.”

The three look up to Yang and smile before the girl jumps up and shakes her hand roughly and quickly. “Heyy! I’m Nora, this is Ren and that’s Jaune!!”

The two boys stay crouched and smile as they’re introduced. After Nora finishes the introductions, the black haired boy who was introduced as Ren stands up and places a hand on Nora’s shoulder, calmly reminding, “Nora, please, calm down. A lot of people are trying to sleep here. It is nice to meet you, Yang.” He shakes Yang’s hand after Nora releases it. Yang then looks at Jaune, who stands up shyly, scratching the back of his head while he gives a more awkward handshake.

Meanwhile a white-haired girl sits down in between Ruby and Blake, still a bit annoyed at the young girl but she’s the only one she actually talked to already so she doesn’t have much of a choice. Ruby looks up from her scroll surprised, yet excited to see Weiss next to her and smiles bright and wide at her.

”Hey!!”Weiss rolls her eyes and sighs as she looks at the energetic teen. “Hey… what was your name again?” 

Ruby looks a bit confused and sad at Weiss since she already forgot her name “I’m Ruby...Ruby Rose, we talked earlier.” 

“Ooh yeah,” says Weiss pretentiously while acting like she didn’t remember who Ruby was. 

“You’re the one who clinged on to me in the courtyard. Right after we landed until you got in an argument with that brown haired guy.” Her gaze moves back to her scroll as she pulls it out and ignores Ruby again. 

Ruby is about to say something as she suddenly spots a tall girl with long red hair walking through the room with a noble touch to her movements as she makes her way through the room.

Ruby gets a strange feeling down in her gut as the watches the girl walk gracefully, completely mesmerized by her aura.

In the meantime Yang finishes her conversation with the three students and joins Ruby, Weiss and Blake, looking at Weiss in particular. 

“I don’t think we met, I’m Yang and that’s my sister”. They both look questionable at Ruby who stares into the room filled with people. “Are you ok sis?”.

Ruby shakes her head and loses track of the red-haired girl as she looks at Yang. “Y-yeah, just a weird feeling...probably nervous because of tomorrow”.

The noise in the room dies down along with the light as Professor Goodwitch flips the switch. 

With that, the girls decide to go to sleep and rest for the upcoming days.


	2. Beacon and eggs

It was mostly dark and silent in the ballroom, students laying all over the floor as some of them snorred soft in their dreams. All in a deep sleep taking rest for the big day tomorrow, all but one. 

Ruby lifted her sleep mask of her eyes and onto her forehead squirming from one side onto the other as a weird feeling held her from sleeping, was it stress for tomorrow fear Yang would not be in her team or maybe something else?!! 

She jumps upright with a gasp and calmed back down from her thoughts racing through her head, looking around the room lit by some rays of moonlight that come through the curtains. 

Ruby, not being able to fall back asleep decides to get up from her sleeping mat and moves to the waving curtain as a small draft makes them dance in the moonlight. Minding every step she makes to be sure she doesn’t step on one of her colleagues who are snoring. 

She slowly pushes the curtains away and further opened the glass door to step out on a small balcony and get some fresh air. 

Stepping out on the cold tiles with her bare feet she feels the cold and a soft freeze hit her with full force as it whistles through the door behind her. Her hands grab onto the railing as Ruby looks over the kingdom at night as the dark and black ocean and woods surround the light of Vale. 

She sighs deeply as she enjoys the sight and tries to put her thoughts back in order. Having some trouble with doing that her shallow focus gets broken by some steps coming closer over the balcony. 

The dark-haired girl turns around hoping it is Yang who can't sleep either but as the person steps out on the balcony she can see that it is Glynda Goodwitch who joins her. Glynda was checking that every student was in the hall as she noticed the dancing curtains and decided to look who was out there. 

She sighs as she spots Ruby while walking through the glass door and looks at the redhead with a stern look. “Miss Rose. What are you doing out here at this hour?” 

Ruby looks up at miss Goodwitch and fiddles with her fingers as she doesn’t really have an explanation or reason to be out on the balcony. Looking up to her teacher she can see her arms crossed and waiting for her to say something. “I… eh… I just couldn’t catch sleep..” 

After the short sentence, Ruby’s eyes go back down to the fiddling of her fingers unsure what to do. 

Glynda sees straight through the worried girl and crouches down a little to get on the same level as her, laying her hand on Ruby’s shoulder “What is on your mind, miss Rose?” 

Ruby looks up from her fingers and at Glynda’s face “I...I’m not sure if I can make it…I’m 2 years too early! What if I’m not ready? I will just disappoint everyone...my Dad, my Uncle…..and Yang! 

”Glynda tries to catch what Ruby is all rating out but the girl’s voice rises the longer she goes on so the teacher lays a finger on the student's lips. “Ssshh don’t wake the others miss Rose, Ozpin let you join the school because he knows you will succeed, you only need to start believing in yourself.” She lifts her finger and looks in the student's eyes before getting back up. “Try and get some Sleep now, it’s a big day for all of you tomorrow.” 

Ruby closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, thinking about what the Professor just told her. “Okay, thank you prof. Goodwitch!” 

With a gentle smile on her face, Ruby walks back through the glass door and makes her way to her spot next to Yang, laying back down on her sleeping mat. She pulls her sleeping mask back over her eyes and falls asleep after a few minutes now that her mind is calmed a bit. 

In the morning, a few hours later, as the first beams of light now shine through the windows. Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch stand at the door of the room looking over the students before they wake them all up. 

The curtains open, letting the light in the room as Ozpin clears his throat waking the students and one by one sit up and turn their sleepy heads towards the two Professors. “Good morning all of you. A new and important day has started for all of you today. I suggest you all make your way to the dining area to get a nice and healthy breakfast to top up on your energy. The first test will start in 2 Hours!” Having that said both of the Professors leave the room, to let the students get dressed and maybe take a shower in the bathrooms. 

The little reaper who was awake and listened to everything turns towards her sister, who is still snoring with her blond manes laying all over the place, after Ozpin and Glynda left the room. “Yang, wake up! We need to get ready...we only have 2 hours!”. 

Yang turns her back to her energetic little sister and whines a little not wanting to get up just yet. “Not now Rubes…” 

Ruby being a little on edge because of all the stuff happening today pokes Yang’s side to get her up. 

Yang feels her sisters finger stop poking deep in her side as Ruby freezes for a little having the same weird feeling in her belly as she gets a better look at the red-haired girl from the evening before, walking past both of them alone towards the dining hall. 

Yang than feels the finger just laying on her sides and sits up looking in the direction of the door but the girl just got around the corner before she could see her. ”What are you doing Rubes?” 

Ruby shakes her head a little and looks back to her sister with pink cheeks. “Nothing Yang. We gotta go!” 

The blonde brawler finally gets up and pulls her little sister on her feet as both the ice queen and bookworm get up yawning too. Ruby is quick in packing all their stuff and starts loading Yang up with it before running off to get refreshed in one of the bathrooms, with Yang and all their stuff in tow. As Ruby finishes her shower she checks if her Faunus traits are still safely hidden. 

After their quick refresh, both sisters enter the crowded dining hall and make their way through it to find some empty seats. When they spot some they sit down and look around. Ruby then looks at Yang “What are you getting sis?” 

“Oh you know I’m getting some beacon and eggs!” Ruby just groans after hearing the pun and nudges Yang's arm while the blond brawler laughs from her own pun. 

“Is there one day without a stupid pun coming from you? I will get some cereal and get your food too!” Ruby then stands and wants to go get their breakfast but Yang holds her arm and plays fake horrified. 

“You wanna become a cereal killer?! What would Dad think of this…Hahaha!!!” After this, the Blond brawler needed to let go of Ruby's arm and hold her stomach from laughing too much. 

Finally free Ruby was able to walk away, groaning and annoyed from this puns. On her way to get breakfast for her and her, sis Ruby looks around for the girl she saw this morning in the with students filled hall, keeping an eye out for her. 

As she is a bit too distracted, not watching where she goes Ruby bumps into someone.”ooh sorry” The young Crimsonette looks up and sees a blond guy who stumbles a bit back before finding his balance again. She looks a few seconds at him and then smiles. “You are one of the guys Yang talked to yesterday! I’m Ruby, Yang’s sister.” She smiles and scratches the back off her head “sorry for bumping into you” 

The young man returns the friendly smile and chuckles a bit insecure. “oohh yeah no problem I’m Jaune nice to meet you Ruby, it’s quite busy here I can’t seem to find a free spot for us.” 

Ruby looks over her shoulder at Yang and sees some free spots before she looks back at Jaune. ”You guys could sit with us if you want...just be warned of the bad puns from my sis” 

They both giggle a little at Ruby’s comment and he nods. “Yeah… Thank you” Ruby smiles brightly from her new friend and looks excited as she continues to get breakfast.   
“I’ll see you in a bit Jaune” She then goes to the buffet and gets the breakfast for Yang and some fruits and cereal for herself. After that, she makes her way back to the table and sees Yang sitting together with Jaune, Ren and Nora. Ruby quickly walks over to them and sits down beside Yang and gives her, her breakfast. “Hello, my name is Ruby!” 

Nora looks at her excited as she comes to the table, jumping up as Ruby says hello and smiles brightly.“I’m Nora and this is Ren!” The black-haired young man next to Nora smiles and waves friendly as he gets introduced again. “And this is Jaune! But you two met already.” The in overly pink dressed girl sits back down and leans her elbows on the table looking at the people around her. “Are you guys excited for today??!!” 

“Relax Nora” The black haired boy lays his hand on Nora’s shoulder and smiles at Ruby, he talks with a soft and soothing voice “It is nice meeting you Ruby.” 

The table stays quiet for a bit as everyone is a bit nervous for today not sure if they should be excited or no until Yang breaks the silence.“So do you guys have any plan of what you are gonna do this afternoon after the test?” 

Jaune only shrugs while eating his breakfast and Ren, who still holds Nora to calm her down a bit answers. “No we don't know yet, we first want to get through the test and see if the rumours are true…..” In the middle of his sentence, a voice sounds through the Dining hall. 

“All first-year students are obliged to get ready for the initiation, grab your weapons from your lockers and meet up at beacon cliff!” The small group just looks at each other as most of the students get up and leave the dining hall, some quickly finish their breakfast and others just take it with them. 

Ruby looks at Yang and gets up with the rest on the table, walking out to the locker rooms to change, she gently grabs her big sisters hand as they walk off. Yang feels the anxious fingers grab hers and holds Ruby’s hand while giving her a soothing and reassuring smile. “You are gonna do great Rubes I believe in you.” With that, the two sisters walk out of the Dining hall and get ready for their initiation test. 

As the few first-year students arrive in the locker room to get themselves ready for the test, it is clear that some of them know the initiation is gonna determine with whom they will spend the next four years with. 

Ruby keeps close to Yang and calms her nerves as she feels her trusted Crescent rose in her hands. “No awkward talking or meeting new people today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.” 

Ruby looks at her beloved scythe as Yang looks at her sis and rolls her eyes. They both close their lockers all set and start making their way through the building. Passing by an overly excited Norra flying around Ren’s head who under all odds seems to keep his calm. Ruby and Yang chuckle seeing the pair before Yang looks at her sis. “You know you have to get to know new people to grow Ruby.” 

Her little sis sighs and whines a little. “I don’t need people to grow Yang, I drink milk!” As the sisters turn around a row of lockers to get outside they spot Weiss looking at them as she talks to a girl who has her back turned to Ruby. 

Dressed in a corset covering her chest and back along with scarves wrapped around her hips. Her arms covered with some long gloves and her legs shielded in boots reaching up to her thighs. All of it made out of shining gold and copper looking material along with some silk-like red scarves. It was a perfect match for the women's, long and wavy red hair neatly tied up in a ponytail on the back of her head. 

Yang’s voice turned into a muffled sound in her head as Ruby took steps closer to the girl she had been looking at the past day. The little crown suspended in her hair along with the beautiful necklace made it perfect. But as they came closer Ruby became anxious again. Not sure what to do she decided to just follow Yang and get past the two unnoticed. But right as she seems in the clear Weiss’s hand falls on Ruby’s shoulder and makes her turn around. 

Ruby closes her eyes as she spins and opens them again, immediately greeted by a warm smile and a pair of olive green eyes. Ruby’s cheeks blush pink and her smile looks a bit forced as Weiss looks at her. “Ruby? Don’t you think Pyrrha and I would be great in one team?” 

Dazzled by Pyrrha, Ruby nods a little with a smile. “Y-yeah you would.” Pyrrha looks at the shy crimsonette and waves. “Hello Ruby, nice meeting you.” 

Ruby panics a bit and with some rose petals flying around leaves, the three confused behind. Yang quickly goes after her little sis as Pyrrha sighs a little as she is left alone with the fawning ice queen again. 

An hour later they find themselves at the edge of the Emerald forest, everyone standing in a line on some weird pads as Ozpin is explaining the initiation test to them with his steaming coffee mug in his hand Sipping from time to time like nothing special is going on. 

Ruby stands there with her closed eyes and spaced out while trying to relax for the test, but she then snaps back to reality from Yang nudging her side just as Ozpin explains them about the fact that the first person they meet inside the forest will be their partner for their time at Beacon. 

The thought of having to partner up with someone else then her sister rips her out of her focus and fills her with more anxiety. What if she wasn’t teamed up with Yang?! Ruby’s skin gets even paler as she thinks about it... But as her anxiety grows the biggest she hears Ozpin wishing them best of luck and one by one the pads lunge them in the air……


	3. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fresh students of Beacon go through their initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off all I hope you enjoy reading the third chapter of our fic.  
> We wanna apologize to the people who have been waiting for quite some time now on the next chapter. We are a writing this fic as duo, unlike the other ones, so it wasn't always that easy to find the time to come together and write that's why it took so long to update this one. We hope that the next chapters come a little more quickly but can’t promise anything.  
> Anyway, enjoy reading!
> 
> edited by Riot_Of_Roses12

Initiation  
The students are hurtled into the air one by one, most off them see it coming and ready themselves to shoot through the sky like a spear, using their arms and legs to steer in the air, all but two. 

Jaune, who seems to have never done anything like it, tumbles and flops, waving his arms and legs in a panic. Right after him it’s Ruby’s turn, she is still in her own world and gets flung into the sky. 

She tumbles and flips uncontrolled through a cloud squealing as she flies straight at a bird. “Birdyyy!!! Watch out!!!” She flies head first at the unsuspecting bird but manages to miss it by an inch using a shot of Crescent Rose. 

Relieved from the near miss Ruby doesn’t have much time to relax, the Rose petal is already in a steep dive down to the ground and she totally missed where her sister was going. 

Ruby unfolds her scythe and points it down giving it a few shots to slow down her fall before using it like a big hook around some branches. 

With a calm sigh and a short drop onto the ground the little rose made it down. She brushes down her skirt and looks up through the trees scanning the air for her sister, but the only people she can see is that girl Norra who seems to be enjoying herself by bouncing through the sky on her hammer. 

Right after that Jaune, who is still waving his arms while he rolls and tumbles over Ruby’s head before he falls into the leaves of the trees, quickly followed by a spear. 

Ruby looks around trying to spot her sister. “Yang!! Yaaang!!” She jogs through the trees and suddenly hears the familiar thunder of Yang’s gauntlets. The silver eyed huntress immediately starts to run into the direction of the loud bangs from her sister’s weapons with the hope that she doesn't meet somebody else on her way there and that the brawler is still alone too. 

She dodges and weaves through the trees while keeping track of her loud target. Ruby narrows in on Yang like a rocket and flies into her, knocking them both on the ground covered in leaves.

Ruby sits back up straight on the floor with her eyes closed, holding her head with one hand as the world around her spins. “Ouch. I’m sorry I was looking for my si…” As soon as Ruby opens her eyes again she recognises those blonde waves. “Yang! I found you!” She bursts into a stream of rose petals and jumps on her older sister to hug her tight. 

The brawler doesn’t get anytime to recover from their collision, she is immediately getting squeezed by her little sister. Yang only giggles and hugs the little Rose back, not really fazed with what just happened. “I’m here Rubes… come one we gotta get moving and get those relics we still have some ground to cover.” Yang slowly manages to peel her little sister of her and gets up, looking around, trying to orientate herself. 

She puts the tip of her finger in her mouth and points it up into the air to which Ruby sighs a little. “Yang it never works with dad, it won’t work with you either.”

Yang huffs at Ruby and takes her finger down pointing it at her sister. ”I think you have a point there.” She winks and smiles at Ruby waiting for a reaction

Ruby sighs and looks unamused at her sister.  
“I think it’s that way” Yang points in a general direction. “I saw some kind of cave maybe they have hidden the relics over there.”

 

——Meanwhile in another part of the emerald forest—— 

 

Blake braces her feet back and puts one hand on the ground as she slides back. She looks at herself checking that her Aura blocked the hit she just took from the Ursa, before looking determined at the two bear like monsters in front of her and starts leaping at her prey. 

The cat faunus takes big leaps and right before she gets to one of the Ursars she throws her ribbon around a low hanging tree branch swinging herself right over the Ursa’s paw clawing for her, one of its nails scratches Blake’s thigh and cuts open her shorts but not her skin. 

She flies up and flips around in the air, diving back down with her blade first, slashing away at the big beasts back making it roar in rage. The nimble faunus doges and rolls around the ursa that is waving its claws at Blake. 

She manages to dodge every blow from the monster while dealing some damage using her blade. Sweat drops fall from her forehead but after a dozen slashes and shots the beast finally falls down onto the ground, leaving Blake with yet another, even angrier one. The remaining Ursa storms at Blake but she simply uses her semblance to leave a clone standing where she was before and hides in one of the trees, waiting for her chance to strike the ursa that is distracted by her clone.

Meanwhile Weiss walks along the trees mumbling under her breath as she makes her way through the bushes. “Stupid test… Why do we even need to be in the forest for this test anyway…” Her whining is interrupted as she hears the load roar off an nearby ursa and loud bangs off gunfire. The heiress immediately draws Myrtenaster and creates a white set of glyphs for herself to rush towards the sound of battle. 

Being sure she heard Pyrrha’s weapon Weiss rushes towards the noise and bursts through the bushes. She spots and ursa charging at a frozen person and without a doubt she goes on the attack, using her Rapier with ice dust to skewer the distracted ursa on a huge icicle. 

“Are you okay?” Weiss rushes around the huge ice lolly only to find out the girl she just saw vanished. “What?... where?...” The confused Weiss stares at the empty ground, jumping up with a scream as something falls down behind her. “Aah!” She jumps around and points her Rapier at the ambusher.

Blake jumps back after almost losing an eye to Weiss. “Wow! Watch out where you point that thing will you?” The cat faunus shoots a look at Weiss and puts her blade away.

“You’re lucky, I was just in time to save you. You should be grateful I found you.” The heiress sheaths her rapier and pulls her chin up proud.

“From what exactly?” Blake looks questioning at Weiss, crossing her arms while rolling her eyes. “I had everything under control so you know. You were only able to get the beast because I distracted it for you.”

Both girls turn their backs to each other, Weiss mumbles a little under her breath while Blake strolls a little bit around before breaking the awful silence. “So I guess we are partners now.” She doesn’t look thrilled about it but doesn’t mind it as much as her partner.

Weiss looks back her arms still crossed before her and her chin pulled up proud. “I guess you’ll have to do then.” She looks at Blake who opens her mouth to say something back but stops as they get interrupted by the loud call of a giant nevermore. They both gaze up and draw their weapons but their expressions quickly turn into a mix of shock and surprise as they spot the giant bird. 

Both take a step back from the intimidating beast hoping it would just go past but right as they think it just flew away Weiss taps on Blakes shoulder. “Are you seeing that too? Are that Yang and Ruby on its wings?”

Blake looks up and her eyes widens as she can indeed see the two sisters holding on to the feathers off the Nevermore’s wings. Without saying anything Blake runs after the two sisters and pursuits the beast leaving Weiss behind. Weiss looks at Blake running of and follows her after a few seconds trying to catch up on her partner.

Blake swings and leaps through the forest, shooting her weapon to push herself further during a leap. At her side Weiss jumps from glyph to glyph. Both looking determined at the beast carrying their friends as it soars right over the treetops.

Ruby shouts at Yang looking over to her left as she slowly feels the rough feathers slide through the palms of her sweaty hands. “Yaaannggg!!” Yang only has to hear the cry to know what is happening and tries to crawl her way over the back of the nevermore to her little sister in distress, but right before she gets there Ruby slips and tumbles of the grimm. 

Yang jumps off the Grimm and goes after her sister falling through the air. Ruby tries reaching behind her back to get Crescent rose but as she reaches she spots her sytche falling with her about 10 meters away, out of reach as she tumbles through the sky. 

While the little reaper falls down reaching up for her sister, Yang tries to dive as fast as possible but isn’t gonna reach Ruby before she hits the ground. Ruby notices some treetops and branches passing by, noticing that she’s close to the ground. 

Curling up in a ball with her eyes closed plummeting down to the ground. She braces for the impact but is surprised as something pushes her sideways right before hitting the ground. 

Arms wrap around Ruby before they both tumble to the side, breaking Ruby’s momentum with a roll.

Ruby still in shock after the near death stays curled up as she hears an unfamiliar voice calling her name, well that’s the only thing she can make out of it. The little Rose stays like this until she can hear her sister voice as runs towards her. Ruby dashes away again and almost knocks over Yang as she flies in her arms, hugging her sister tight letting a tear flow. 

It’s silent, Yang hugs her sister happy to see her alive and Ruby gasps for air calming down from the shock. She takes a few seconds and looks up to Yang before looking behind her. She sees Pyrrha sitting still in the exact same position as when Ruby was on her lap, looking worried at her.

As Blake and Weiss finally reach them they only see Yang and Ruby hugging, Pyrrha sitting on the ground still a little frozen and Jaune emerges from the bushes out of breath to join the others. Ren and Nora come stumbling from a tree line, Ren breathless while Nora whips around looking excited. 

They find themselves in front of some old Ruin with a little table in the middle holding different chespieces.

Ruby pulls away from the hug with her big sister while Weiss and Blake walk towards the chess pieces after they checked that everyone is okay. She then walks together with Yang towards Pyrrha and Jaune to thank them, the little reaper is blushing a bit as she looks at the redhead. 

“Thank you for helping me!” She holds out her hand towards pyrrha and smiles at her while Yang stands beside her little sis. “Yeah, thank you for helping my little sis, we owe you!”

Pyrrha blushes a little too from everything that just happened and grabs Ruby’s hand pulling herself up. “Oh, don’t mention it… you’re welcome. I’m glad to see both of you okay.” The taller girl looks a little down to Ruby and smiles bright before they all follow Weiss and Blake, looking at the chess pieces. They study the little figures looking at one and other.

“I guess these are it.” Yang shrugs and takes one of the rooks feeling it represent her strength and resilience, Weiss and Jaune follow her lead and they to take one of the little stone figures. 

Weiss takes one of the rooks as it makes her think of home. 

Back then when she played with her butler Klein as a child he would always use this piece to the fullest to beat her. It was sure to serve her good too.

Jaune was then left with two knights and picked one, hearing a whispering Pyrrha over his shoulder, “Good choice.”

Nora then grabs the last piece. 

Nothing seems to happen for a little until a loud screech makes a shiver run over everyone's spine. The nevermore had circled back and flies towards the six students. Ruby squeezes Crescent Rose as she has her back safe in her hands. Readying herself with the others to take on the beast.

The nevermore slapped his wings making the leaves fly everywhere as the giant beast skimmed right over the top of the trees. “Yang! You and me will try to get this bird down. Weiss can you try to freeze it or something?! Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora and Ren try and distract it.” 

Yang nods and focuses as both she and her little sister use their weapons to launch themselves at the flying beast. Weiss looks at Blake and motions her to join the heiress on the bright glyphs before the two use the glyph to boost their jump and fly into the air, a little of to the side.

Jaune gets to a little open plain and shakes his hands in the sky while shouting. The nevermore notices him and screeches, diving down towards him. 

On its way down Ruby and Yang intercept the giant and hit it’s right wing quite hard, making it come out of the steep dive and fly around for another pass while the sisters land back on the other side of the open plain. 

Blake and Weiss see the shadow passing over them, jumping from glyph to glyph they try to get closer but the beast is aware of them and uses its beak and claws to keep the two at bay. 

Blake looks at Weiss telling her to ready up with a single look before she makes a daring move and throws her ribbon over and around the nevermores beak. It screeches and claws at the faunus dangling a few meters under the bird. 

The Heiress makes use of this distraction and spins the revolver like chamber of Myrtenaster, locking it on the ice dust. She leaps on the last Glyph and takes a shot at the Nevermore’s left-wing but it doesn’t hit completely and the layer of ice that is supposed to freeze the monster breaks off almost immediately. 

Weiss has to spin the dust chamber back to another source of dust, using black glyphs to descent back to the ground. Blake still dangling widens her eyes as she speeds towards some trees, she quickly pulls herself lose and hits a few trees on her way down. Weiss spots Blake getting flung into the trees and quickly runs over to check on her.

The nevermore has his eyes back at the blonde guy in the open plain. It swoops down and tries to grab jaune with its claws before Pyrrha’s spear is burrowed in its shoulder. The giant beast dries in pain and flies back up out of range as the spear pulls itself out and back to Pyrrha. She runs over to Jaune and try to make it back to the treeline before the beast can grab them again.

The pair sprint for their life as the angry grimm comes for them. Ruby and Yang try to get close but as they jump they both get hit by its wings and get knocked back onto the ground.

Pyrrha notices that they won’t make it and turns around ready to throw Miló again before the nevermore gets shot on the head by two machine guns followed by a grenade leaving a pink cloud around its head as it flips and falls out of the sky. 

The giant grimm crashes down into the ground taking a few moments to get back up. Ren uses Stormflower to shoot the nevermore in the eyes. 

The students use this time to get themselves ready and one by one they strike the creature of grimm, bombarding it from all sides but it doesn’t seem enough.

Ruby runs over to Norra while they all shoot at the grimm keeping it grounded. “Norra can you hit it with your hammer?” Norra looks over her shoulder at Ruby and grins. “Oh you bet I can!” Ruby folds out Crescent Rose hoping her plan will work while Norra grabs the hammer from her back, running straight at the downed grimm.

Ren, Pyrrha and Blake cease-fire as they see Norra sprint at the grimm followed closely by Ruby. Norra’s hammer looks like it’s ramping up somehow as the fearless girl runs straight at the screeching grim’s beak and with one fell upwards swoop. She thrusts her hammer under its chin, giving it a massive uppercut.

It is at this moment that Ruby shoots herself in the sky towards the nevermore using the built-in sniper rifle of Crescent Rose, the little Reaper flies over the Nervermore and lands on the opposite side. After that she and her sister rush towards the Grimm from both sides and hit it at the same time. Yang blasting it away with her gauntlets while Ruby hooks her scythe around its neck. Their combined force make the giant blade cut through the beast’s neck like a hot knife through butter, decapitating it. 

The head of the nevermore falls on the ground and rolls a little before turning to dust, as just like the body of the dead grimm. 

Everyone is silent and looks at each other. Catching their breath as the adrenaline still keeps them on edge for a few seconds.

A smile slowly forms on each of their faces as they realise it’s over. The beast is finally dead. Norra jumps on Ren hugging the air out of his lungs, as does Ruby to her big sister. 

Weiss smiles for a second at Blake before she puts her cold act on again. “You didn’t do bad.” Blake just chuckles and give the ice-princes a hug leaving both of them uncomfortable. “You did okay too Weiss.”

Ozpin grins at Glyda as they watch the students slowly make their way back to Beacon for some rest and the dividing of teams tonight. “I told you she had potential. This girl has much more in her than what meets the eye.”

After the students rested for a bit they made their journey back to the campus. Encountering some grimm every once in a while the team of 8 always managed to quickly make short work of the creatures. 

But the long hike left them exhausted when they made it back. They still had a few hours to rest up before the ceremony. Yang sits on her bed listening to some music as she suddenly feels like something is off. It was only one hour till the teams would be formed but Ruby was nowhere to be seen. Normally Yang would expect her little sister to be flying around her like a hummingbird, not able to stay quiet for five seconds, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Yang felt a little worried about her little sister and decides to take a look on the balcony, she puts her head through the open window and quickly spots a girl wearing a red cape leaning on the railing. “Ruby? Are you okay?” Yang asked soft as she slowly made her way to her little sister.

Ruby turned around and looked at Yang she tried to smile but knew that her sister would see straight through it. “I’m fine... “ 

Yang looked worried and came closer. “Ruby?”

With her sister insisting like that Ruby couldn’t hide her troubled mind any longer, she feels tears forming in her eyes as her voice cracks a little under the emotions. “I...I thought I was gone…. *sniff* I thought I lost you…” 

The big sister quickly gets closer and gives Ruby a tight hug making her feel alive again, resting her cheek on the reaper’s head. “It’s okay Ruby, You’re still here. It’s alright okay.” Yang has to muster her strength to keep strong for Ruby. She too was scared of losing her that moment but she couldn’t show that right now. “You did great Ruby. I promise I’ll let no harm come to you…” 

The little Rose calms down and wipes the tears of her cheeks staying in the safe arms of her big sister. “Thank you Yang… I’ll keep you safe too” She squeezes back before letting go. “I guess it’s almost time for the ceremony then..” 

 

Yang nods and smiles at her brave sister proudly. “Yeah… come on Rubes let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading, if you did leave a comment.  
> Until next time!


	4. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The life on Beacon acadamy continues and it's students get to know each other better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll like it!  
> edited by Riot_Of_Roses12

A few weeks have passed after the initiation and the first-year students of Beacon academy strumple and sit down in class. Some sigh while others look excited. 

Professor Peach‘s chemistry/dust lessons tend to divide the classroom into these two sides. The girls of Team RWBY consisting out, Ruby as the leader, her partner and sister Yang, Blake and her partner Weiss walk into the classroom with an excited Weiss at the front. The four girls choose a bench about halfway up the classroom and settle down.

Yang sits left, Ruby in the middle, who has Blake next to her and Weiss who's on Ruby’s far-right.

The Atlesian professor and expert in dust and all its uses throws her briefcase on the desk. She clears her throat and addresses the class in a calm yet demanding tone, enforced by her Atlesian dialect. "Open your books to where we left off in the last lesson."

Most of the students are still half asleep and go through their school bag, trying to get their book as Professor Peach has already started to frantically write alchemy and dust formulas on the chalkboard. 

Yang sighs after she realises she forgot her book in their dorm and leans her chin on her hand, trying her best to pay attention. Ruby looks at the formulas for a bit but quickly feels her attention get drawn away by a certain redhead a few seats away from her. 

She can't help but look at the much taller team member of team JNPR. Team JNPR consists of their leader Jaune, Ren, Nora and the one that catches Ruby's eye since the first time she saw her, Pyrrha Nikos. 

Weiss, on the other hand, opens her book to the right page and looks eager at the professor, copying the formulas and putting down some extra notes for studying later. She peeks over her shoulder and shakes her head, a bit disappointed by the two sisters but is pleasantly surprised by Blake right next to her, who is nose deep in her book. 

Blake flips page after page, even faster than professor Peach can go. Weiss looks confused and leans back and sees Blake is using her chemistry book to hide one off her teen love stories in. Weiss sighs and looks through the classroom, most of the students act like her teammates since Peach was known to just ramble on her lessons and didn't pay any attention to the students. 

Only Pyrrha was taking notes. If only Weiss were in her team the two of them would be unstoppable, but alas she had to be happy with her band of misfits.

Yang can't keep her attention on the chalkboard and leans back a few minutes into class. She looks over to her left and sees Ruby madly drawing with her few pencils. 

The big sister can only spot a part of the artwork since Ruby is bent over it, unintentionally hiding it from her sister. Yang looks curious at the red colour pallet on Ruby's sheet of paper and leans in closer to see what she is drawing. 

Even though her sister was not that great at school, she did had an artist hidden inside her. The work of art portrayed a couple sitting on a bench, their hands touching in the middle as the two dressed in red and orange stare into the sunset. 

Yang smiles and looks at the snapshot and instantly recognises her sister on the right but it takes a few moments and Ruby peeking across the auditorium towards team JNPR's bench before her sister realises who the other woman is. 

The fox faunus from team JNPR, it was apparent, nobody else would wear their tail as a scarf around their waist. Something their group only found out one day after the initiations in JNPR's dorm room.

She smiles brightly at her little sister and leans back to pay attention to class. Professor Peach finishes a few more formulas and turns around. Her red eyes look at all the students and stop by Jaune. 

The blonde boy still half asleep. "Mr Arc! Are you sleeping again?!" Jaune jumps up and looks at the professor with a fake smile. "N-no." Peach looks questioning at the blonde boy and nods. "Okay. Then can you tell me how the Schnee dust company has been able to refine and purify dust crystals for the last decades?" Jaune swallows and scratches his head, he looks to his left and sees Pyrrha talking without words, trying to spell the answer. 

"I am waiting Mr. Arc." He looks back at the professor and looks at the chalkboard but can't find the answer, so he guesses. "M-mines?" Peach shakes her head and looks around for another student to answer her question. "Anyone else?" Only Weiss puts up her hand, looking eager to answer, but Peaches eyes land on Blake still nose deep in her book.

"Miss Belladonna. Can you answer the question?" Blake peeks up from over her book and puts it down before she gives a clear and detailed explanation, surprising both miss Peach and the rest of class. "Good miss Belladonna! Mr Arc, I want to have a word with you, the rest of you are dismissed." Weiss gets up and looks confused as she had a weird deja vu hearing the name Belladonna with an Atlesian accent. Team RWBY is walking to their next class through the hallways of Beacon when it hits Weiss. 

Belladonna was the name of the leading family that led the white fang. She heard it a lot during negotiations of faunus rights in Atlas, was Blake the daughter of the former leader of the white fang? 

The students make their way to the next class as Jaune stays alone with professor Peach. She walks up to Jaune at his desk and looks stern and concerned "Mr Arc. Jaune, the council of teachers is worried about your behaviour and results during classes. You have had enough warnings, it is time you pull yourself together and put extra work in your training. You're a team leader and so you are supposed to act as one. Consider this your last warning. You can go now." 

Jaune nods and picks up his backpack before he saunters out of class. He enters his next lesson with professor Port and sits in the back row, leaning his head on his hand as he looks a bit depressed. 

Ruby spots him and quickly sketches a funny image on one of her papers before showing it to him across the class. The funny drawing makes a little smile appear on his face but not for long as he goes back to his sombre mood.

Ruby tries a few other things during the remaining classes, but nothing can seem to help the young man as every professor tells him the same, "You're lacking behind." He and his team get to their dorm next to team RWBY's. Ruby looks at him as he shuts the door and enters her own dorm after a long school day. 

The four members off team RWBY fall in their bed and entertain themselves.

Ruby pulls out her pencil and draws a little more as she hears a rowdy discussion going on in the dorm next door. Blake pulls a book from her bed and dives into it while Weiss scrolls away on her scroll. Yang watches her little sister draw at the other side of the room and smiles knowing exactly what her little sister is making. 

She jumps off the bunk bed and sneaks over to Ruby. Yang leans against the wall beside her little sister. She smirks at the little reaper who is still scribbling away on a piece of paper while humming to her music on her headphones. 

Yang stands there for a while, just looking at her little sister drawing before grabbing Ruby's scroll beside her and turning off the music. 

Ruby gasps and finally notices her big sister. 

She looks at Yang annoyed and hides her drawing by quickly pulling it back and holding it against her chest with one hand before pulling her headphones off. "Yang?! Why did you do that?"

"I just wanted to see what you were drawing." Yang smiles with a smirk as she sees her sister blushing a bit.

"It..ehm... It's private, and you'll just laugh at it anyway." Ruby crosses her arms in front of her and tightens her grip on the sketch, pulling away as Yang tries to snatch it. 

"Come on Ruby… I saw you draw in class too, does my little sister have a crush? Hehe." Yang chuckles as Ruby's face turns as red as her cape. 

She looks with wide eyes at her sister while stumbling over her own words as emotions rush through her little body. “It's not a crush! I… just think she’s a good fighter." Ruby's stutters, a bit scared at her sister. 

She then turns into a stream of petals and flies out of the room, Blake and Weiss look at Yang who looks a bit confused, frowning a little guilty. "What was that about Yang?" Blake asks with a concerned tone.

"I..I don't know... I'll go look for her!" Yang runs after the fading trail of petals and notices a little ball of paper a bin next to the door. She reaches into it and unravels the small piece. Her sister's drawing appears right before her eyes. Yang puts it away and runs outside, calling her sister after every so often steps.

Ruby flies through a quiet Beacon by night and hides on a balcony connected to the attic of the dorms, she hears a faint shout of Yang in the distance but stays put on the railing of the balcony, looking over Vale dipped in moonlight.

The cold breeze is a bit chilly, but it calms Ruby down as she tries to figure stuff out.

Ruby hears footsteps come up the stairs and onto the balcony, she pouts and does not turn around still annoyed at her sister. 

"You should get off that railing, it's dangerous." 

The voice coming from behind her isn't her sister's or Professor Goodwitch's. Ruby immediately recognises the soft and warm tone in the words but does not turn around as she hears Pyrrha walking towards her. The Mistrall girl stops next to her and looks over Vale for a few moments as Ruby blushes a little. 

"I thought I was the only one who knew this place." Pyrrha smiles and looks over at Ruby. 

The little reaper smiles a little and mumbles a bit. "I just come here to be alone sometime."

Pyrrha pushes herself off the railing and looks at Ruby. "I'm sorry, I didn't know, shall I leave you alone?" 

Ruby turns to face Pyrrha and almost loses her balance frantically shaking her hand and head no. She almost goes over the edge but regains her stability chuckling a little bit as she remembers the warning. "You can stay." She jumps back onto the balcony and stands next to Pyrrha, looking over the bay of Vale again. 

"So why did you wanna be alone today Ruby? Is something wrong?" Pyrrha says breaking the silence of the chill night. 

The little reaper panics on the inside and blushes while scratching her head, trying to come up with some sort of excuse. "It's... it's just a bit hot in our dorm… I couldn't catch any sleep." 

Pyrrha nods but and looks a bit questioning at Ruby before she looks back down over the railing letting out a soft sigh. Ruby notices it and looks at her. "Why are you here tonight? If you wanna tell me of course."

Pyrrha thinks for a few seconds and pushes herself back up and away from the railing. "It's Jaune."

Ruby looks confused as she hears the name. "Jaune? He's nice, isn't he?"

"No no that's not it, it's just… Well, you heard professor Peach this morning." 

The little reaper brushes her foot over the floor and shakes no. "I… was too focused on class…"

Pyrrha looks surprised and turns to Ruby "Well. Jaune is really not all that good in classes, and I'm afraid they might penalise him or maybe even throw him out…"

Ruby looks a bit shocked and scared. "You think?? Cause I'm not the best in all classes either…"

Ruby looks down and feels a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You shouldn't worry. I've seen you work hard, studying extra with Yang, Blake and Weiss. Don't forget you're two years younger. You'll get there. Jaune, well, Jaune doesn't want any of the help I, Nora or Ren wanna offer. He just starts shouting about doing things alone and it can be difficult. He lets his pride get the best of him. It’s not because she comes from a family of huntsman and huntresses he can’t receive some help! " 

Pyrrha's face is filled with a mix of sadness and frustration as she talks about the blond team leader. " I know.. I've tried talking to him too since we were both in the same situation, but he didn't want my help either. I don't think we can do more than reaching out to him Pyrrha..."

Pyrrha looks at Ruby with a proud smile. "You know Ruby you might be the youngest here, but you're a lot wiser than most students."

Ruby blushes wildly at the compliment and smiles. "I learn a great deal from my fellow students! I mean look at you, you're on the pumpkin Pete's box, Weiss told me only the best athletes get to do that."

Pyrrha loses the smile on her face and looks down a little frowning as Ruby talks. "Yeah… Yeah, I guess that's so." 

Ruby notices the sudden frown and looks a little worried. Unsure about what she did wrong or what she should. "Did I say something wrong, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha turns her face back to Ruby with a soft smile. "No, it's fine. It's just I liked it better when you didn't knew who I was. People have been praising me for a few years now and in the beginning it's fun. But it gets lonely on top of that pedestal after a while.“ She glances off to the distance, her red hair waving a little as a soft breeze blows over the balcony, whistling in through the beams off the railing.

"I'm sorry. I don’t like the cereal anyway. But you’re fighting style and technique are so impressive! Not to mention your weapons? Ingenious! But I’m sorry if I made you feel that way. You’re more than just a celebrity, you’re human too. No matter what, you can always come by if you feel lonely. I'm sure Blake and Yang would be okay with that. You just gotta have to live with Weiss though she's quite starstruck by you, it's getting better, I'm sure she'll get over it." 

A little chuckle escapes Pyrrha's lips as she hears about the ice-princess. She looks up at the little red hood sitting on the railing and lays her hand on Ruby's. "Thank you Ruby, I'll be sure to drop by sometime then."

Ruby blushes a little as she feels the big and warm hand cover hers, looking up at the deep emerald eyes before looking back over Vale at night with the fox faunus.

"Pyrrha?" Ruby's voice sounds a bit hesitant over the whistling breeze but Pyrrha turns to the girl fiddling her fingers about.

"You're a faunus right?" Ruby nods at the scarf around Pyrrha's waist. She pulls it loose and lets her tails relax. . 

"Fox faunus, yes. Why do you ask?" The emerald eyes look curious into the silver eyes.

Ruby fiddles about and takes a deep breath, but before she can say anything, a loud bang echos from behind them. They look over their shoulders and see Yang standing frozen under the doorway. "Ruby, I found you!"

Ruby looks at her sister and turns back around. "What do you want?!"

Yang's happiness is drowned by guilt as her own sister turns her back to her. "I ehm...I came to talk…"

Ruby huffs and looks at the moon."I don't wanna talk right now."

Pyrrha looks back and forth in between the two sisters and speaks up. "I should get going then, goodnight you two."

Ruby turns to Pyrrha and tries to reach for her. "You don't have to go!"

Pyrrha turns back to Ruby with a soft smile and whispers a little. "I think you and Yang should talk. You do only have one sister Ruby." She pulls away and waves both sisters goodbye as she steps past Yang and goes downstairs to her dorm.

Yang looks down at Pyrrha, leaving and turns back to Ruby. "Ruby?"

"What is it Yang, are going to laugh with me again?!" Ruby crosses her arms and looks away.

"I'm sorry Ruby… I didn't mean it that way.." Yang steps onto the balcony and looks a bit down as she walks over to her sister.

"Well, you were quite clear back in the dorm…" Ruby looks at her sister still a bit mad but mostly sad. 

Lilac eyes look up at her, begging for forgiveness. "I know Ruby I didn't mean it that way… I took my teasing too far, I'm sorry." She reaches in her pocket and pulls out a crumpled but nicely folded piece of paper and opens it. Ruby sees the drawing she threw away and takes it as Yang offers it to her. 

Ruby looks surprised at her sister and the piece of paper. "You took it back from the trash can?"

"It doesn't belong there. It's beautiful Ruby, just like what you feel… I'll be there for you, I made a promise."

Ruby looks at her drawing and then to Yang, her eyes getting a bit watery before she dives into Yang for a tight hug, resting her chin on one of her older sister’s broad shoulders. 

Yang wraps her arms around her sister and lifts her onto her tiptoes as they hug. "I should have never done that, I promise I'll be a better sister Ruby.. but please don't run from me like that, I was scared to death something happened to you."

They let go a little and look at each other. "You're the best sister I could wish for Yang, without the puns then. I won't run away anymore…"

Yang smiles again and tries to flatten the crumpled piece of paper again with her hands. "We'll ask Blake to put it under a heavy book, but we'll first head back, the others might get worried and otherwise."

Ruby grabs her sister. "I don't wanna tell them yet..." 

"Tell them what? Ohh... I'll put it in between some of my notes, they are crumpled anyway."

The two sisters go down the stairs, Yang's arm wrapped around Ruby's shoulder.

\----------meanwhile in the RWBY dorm----------

The dorm fell into silence after Yang runs out to search for Ruby, Blake went to read one of her Ninjas of Love novels on her bed while Weiss is bent a little over her desk reading all the notes she made in classes today. 

Blake peeks over at Weiss every once in a while. She looks a bit confused as it wasn't normal for Weiss to go over her notes for this long. Usually, it would be around 10 minutes, but she has been there for almost 30 now. 

‘Maybe she is just tired’, goes through Blake's mind when she hides back behind her book and reads another chapter. Right as the best part of her book is about to start the silence is broken by a soft cough. Blake looks over the upper edge of her book and to her surprise sees Weiss standing right next to her bed. 

Two icy blue eyes stare down into the shining amber eyes of Blake. "Are you okay Weiss?" 

Weiss keeps silent, but her eyes slowly move up higher, looking at the bow in Blake's hair. Blake puts her book to the side and looks a bit nervous as her Teammate stares at her bow.

They both keep quiet for a few seconds, then Weiss snarls a little with her arms crossed. "Is it because I'm a Schnee?"

Blake shakes her head a little confused and looks up. "What are you talking about?"

"You're Blake belladonna, right? Daughter off Ghira and Kali Belladonna the two most famous Faunus…" Weiss looks at Blake waiting for an answer as she made her point.

Blake looks down and thinks for a few moments "It's just…"

"Because I'm a Schnee." Weiss finishes Blake's sentence before she rolls her eyes and turns away. 

Blake manages to grab Weiss's hand who turns around angry now. "I lived my entire life...under discrimination….I wanted people to see me for who I am...not what I am..."

Weiss frowns and shakes her head, disappointed as blake slowly gets up from the bed. "So you don't even trust us? Your own teammates and friends?! We are supposed to fight together and trust each other with our lives in battle...and you are afraid we would only see you as your faunus heritage?!"

Blake looks down, her grip loosens from Weiss's hand and let's go as the heiress steps away. "I'm sorry…"

"It doesn't make any sense Blake… Look at Velvet and Pyrrha nobody judges them because of what they are… We're supposed to be a team Blake so no more secrets okay?" Weiss reaches her hand at Blake. 

Blake looks up and grabs the hand while swallowing nervously before she starts confessing fast. "I'm a former member of the white fang…I have left them after things got out of hand, I couldn't live with the violent means of the new white fang."

Weiss looks at the nervous amber eyes a little bit shocked but stays quiet. She pulls herself loose and takes a few steps while she starts trembling as memories of a white fang attack on her flash through her mind.

Blake gets up and steps to Weiss, but she takes one step back every time Blake gets closer, her eyes are filled with fear. Her breathing becomes deep and erratic. Blake looks worried at the frozen Weiss and reaches her hand out more but right before she can grab her, Weiss touches the scar across her left eye and faints, hitting the ground with a loud thunk.

Meanwhile Ruby and Yang walk through the hallways but right before they get back to their dorm they hear a loud bonk. They look confused at each other and quickly open the door to see where that noise came from. 

They gasp as they find Weiss laying lifeless on the floor with Blake next to her on her knees. She looks at the two sisters with fear in her eyes. "Get help!" Ruby dashes back in the hallway. 

Before Yang can say or do anything, petals were flying everywhere as Ruby speeds her way to the school doctor.

Yang quickly gets to her two teammates and squats down. "What happened?" 

Blake looks up at the lilac eyes and stumbles over her own words. "I... I don't know she just fainted…" Yang frowns as she hasn't seen Blake like this before. 

"Are you sure?...." Yang looks frowning but right as Blake tries to answer, Ruby enters dragging a doctor with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Hope you enjoyed it if you did feel free to leave a comment with suggestions, advice or just say hi!  
> Till next time!


End file.
